In the electronic industry, heat dissipation modules are used to cool electronic components using heat conduction. The heat dissipation modules include a fin structure, which is in contact with the electronic components for absorbing heat. The heat is transferred to the fins and then dissipated into the surrounding air by the fins. The total contact area of the fins to air significantly impacts heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation module.
The basic type of heat dissipation construction described above can handle the heat dissipation of the electronic components with a power less than 100 W. For the electronic components with higher power, the heat dissipation module requires extra components, such as a fan, to accelerate the speed of air flow. Alternately other heat conduction techniques are used. However, for some high-power electronic components, such as LEDs, the lifespan of the fan is much shorter than the electronic components. Therefore, in some applications the fans fail or are damaged before the electronic components. Therefore, a reasonable design of the heat dissipation module based on the basic construction to achieve a balance of the service life between the electronic component and the heat dissipation module is desired.